Always here for you
by TheUsagi1995
Summary: Just a cute story about That soft side of Seto that I love so much... It is a cold night and Mokuba has a nightmare... Seto though is already there to comfort him... And he will always be there. Because, for him , Mokuba is the most important thing...! Brotherhood Seto and Mokuba! Please read and review! And please forgive my mistakes I have a problem with vocabulary!


_**A/N: This is my second story and it is about Seto and Mokuba. To be true it is the kind side of Seto, the one I love so much! It is just a simple story about the Kaiba brothers. No yaoi, no romance! Set after the duel Joey had with Yugi at battle city. Please enjoy and leave me a comment! Hope you like it! Thank you all! OH and please forgive my vocabulary mistakes I have a problem, but I try to get better! A/N**_

Always here for you…

Dreammmmm

Mokuba run as fast as he could in order to find his way out of the dark, creepy alleys. The moon was lighting the sky with a strange pale light…Or that was what Mokuba thought as he saw the shadows of the vast buildings follow him. But he wasn't running away from some ghost or monster… "Run, Run, run…from what?" he suddenly thought. And then the wind blew cold bringing with it leaves and a whisper… "I found you brat…" the voice said and a figure appeared in front of him. Yes, now he remembered what he was running away from. "Marik!" the child managed to say. "Oh yes I have found you brat! And there is nobody here to save you! Nether Yami, nor your brother!" he said. Mokuba saw his eyes shine under the pale light and felt a strange aura around him. It was like Marik himself was peace of the night. "But why do you hunt me? I have done nothing to you!" Mokuba cried in fear. "Oh haven't you? If you hadn't escaped, back then when I had capture you, along with these losers; Yugi's friends; your brother would have come to me and I would have finished him of! Once and for all! And Obelisk would be mine!" Marik said with anger. Mokuba couldn't move…"And now I have come to finish my job. You see, if I kill you your brother will come to me seeking revenge. But blinded by anger as he will be, he will make mistakes…And so, Obelisk will be mine...Besides, you are just a burden brat. Your brother has to save you all the time. Wouldn't it be better if you just…Get out of his way?"Marik asked with a low hypnotic voice. Mokuba knew Marik was too dangerous to fight. He saw him moving his hand and all he could thing about was Seto. He had a strange feeling… It wasn't just fear. It was pain. Pain deep, in his pure soul, about all the things he would never do, the places he would never see… But above all else guilt. Marik was right… He was just a burden, but he loved Seto so much… And he needed him so much… "Seto please… please help!" The child cried breaking the silence of this cold night…

End of the dreammmmmmmm

Seto had been working on his computer for hours, searching about the Egyptian Gods, when he suddenly heard a cry from his brother's room. His heart stpped for a moment. This wasn't Mokuba's normal voice. That tone was something Seto had never heard before. A call full of fear, despair and guilt…. He got up as fast as he could. Egyptian Gods could wait. His brother, though, could not. When he got in the room he saw the kid covered with sweat, calling his name… He was too pale… Seto tried to wake him up, but he couldn't. The kid seemed lost in his dream. Seto was really worried. He could not tell what made his brother suffer so much. What could this dream be about? Yes, nightmares where something Seto could not fight… Mokuba's heart was beating like a dram… He felt two hands on his shoulders and somebody shaking him. "No, no Seto don't let him… don't…help me!"the kid shouted as he tried to break free from these bonds. "Mokuba calm down it is me, I am here! I am here nobody can hurt you…" he heard a voice far away… A soft voice full of worry. He slowly turned around and opened his violet eyes facing Seto, who was sitting next to him trying to calm him down. "S…Seto I am sorry I woke you up I am…" but Mokuba could speak no longer. He wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and hide his face in his chest, crying with sobs. 'Shhhh Mokuba its alright." Seto said really worried. He held him close and covered him with his blanket. Mokuba's sobs were strong and his body shivered like crazy. Seto didn't move. He just held Mokuba close to him protectively, while his long fingers run his messed up, hair.

When his little brother had finally calmed down a little Seto asked. " Would you like to tell me about your dream?" " It was Marik and he was hunting me saying something about Obelisk and…" The boy stopped, he didn't want to reveal the story. "That duel Yugi had with Joey scared him up that much? He thought to himself. Why was he dreaming Marik? He has nothing to do with him." "Mokie, you know that I will not let him have you again right?" Seto whispered with a special tone, as he tightened his hands around him. Yes, Mokuba knew that…But Marik's words echoed in his mind. "He said… I am a burden." Mokuba whispered, as he moved away from his brother. Seto's heart stopped for a moment..." A burden?" He murmured. "Have you ever thought where I would have been without you?" Seto answered with a strange voice. A voice which showed pure love. Mokuba looked at his brother whose hands were once again around him, keeping away all the dark creatures. Seto felt tears running on his shirt and murmured "Shhhh Its alright Mokie. That is why bonds exist. And our bonds can not be broken." Seto said. Mokuba calmed down at the sound of these words, but wanted to ask Seto to stay with him. Seto though understood that, and knew his brother was ashamed to ask him something like that. So he whispered slowly. "I will stay here Mokie. I will always be here for you." Feeling his brother close to him Mokuba slowly began to fall asleep. "Thank you Seto…." He whispered before his eyes close. Seto smiled in the darkness. A smile that nobody ever saw, but Mokuba felt it was there. "I will always be here for you Mokie… Always."Seto said again as he held him close to him. He observed him for a while, to make sure that he was alright, and then he let his blue eyes close… And so, there they lied together and peaceful sleep took them over until the morning…


End file.
